Crasherverse Next Generation
'The Crasherverse Next Gen' What is it? Crasherverse is a next generation created by User:HamiltrashLAMS. It focuses on the events of the picky, lazy young adult named Party Crasher, who happens to be the daughter of Pinkie Pie. Aside from Crasher, there are many other characters that will accompany her on her journey through life. Who has what kid(s)/spouse(s)? Mane Six *Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash- aka FlutterDash ''- I headcannon that these two have been best friends since middle school. RD’s dad, Bow Hothoof, owned a diner at the time, and this happened to be where Fluttershy, who had been soaked by a then-current rainstorm, chose to escape the rain. She was treated well by the little family that owned the diner, and found that a teenage Dash had taken quite a liking to her. The two mares made quick friends and had stayed that way even when they met the rest of the Mane Six. When Rainbow turned 18, she had a short fling with Dumbbell, which resulted in the conception of Derecho Dash. Scared that her parents wouldn’t accept her, RD fled to Fluttershy’s cottage, where she would be cared for and pampered for the painfully-long 9 months that she was ground-bound. As time with Flutters went on, Rainbow grew to love her more and more, but hesitated a bit when it came to expressing her feelings. Time passes, and the mares watch little Derecho grow into a tough, yet loving, toddler. At this point, he’s gotten so used to seeing Fluttershy that he starts calling her “Mommy”, much to RD’s embarrassment. Fluttershy didn’t see a problem with it, and it is here that Rainbow finally confesses. She is overjoyed (but tries not to show it) when she learns that Fluttershy is more than willing to be with Rainbow. Flutts and Rainbow have a set of twins- a son and a daughter- Dragonfly Desires and Butterfly Wishes, and a younger daughter named Whispering Willow. About eight years after Willow’s birth, Rainbow had taken a business trip to Las Pegasus, where she met for an ex-WonderBolts reunion. It was there that Wind Rider, an old rival of hers, decided to take advantage of her by drugging (and later raping) Rainbow. She turned up pregnant, much to her horror, but decided to keep the baby, which Fluttershy lovingly cared for. Dawning Blitzkrieg never met her father, and from what her mother says, she doesn’t want to. *Twilight Sparkle/Queen Chrysalis- ''aka ChryLight ''- The couple is happily married and has four kids- Nostalgic Demur, Common Sense, Smart Cookie, and Arachnid Sparkle. *Pinkie Pie/Princess Luna/Discord- ''aka DisLunaPie ''- Pinkie was always known to have a huge crush on Luna, and didn’t even bother hiding it. She would always throw her parties, give her the best of the best presents, and would always find an excuse to see the princess. However, things took a confusing turn once Discord developed feelings for Luna too. The draconequus and earth pony were at constant battle with one another as they tried to win over Luna, but were eventually stopped when Luna threatened them both. Instead of having them fight over her, Luna made both Discord and Pinkie her “special subjects” and forced them to work together. Overtime, Discord and Pinkie grew quite fond of one another and began to have feelings for one another, all the while simultaneously keeping their affections for Luna. After a while, the two agreed to confess to Luna, who was hesitant at first, but eventually gave into the crazy antics of her now husband and wife. The trio now has 7 kids- five sons and two daughters- Prince Macbeth, Prince Waxing Gibbous, Prince Waning Gibbous, Prince Preposterous Pie, Prince Amoreux, Princess Party Crasher and Princess Moon Pie. *Zephyr Breeze/Rarity- ''aka RariBreeze ''- Rarity has had a huge crush on Zephyr ever since he made an appearance at one of Fluttershy’s birthday parties. As the years go by and Rarity sees that some of the Mane Six are starting their own families, which makes her want to have her own family that much more. She jumps at the opportunity and asks him out, and to her surprise he says yes. By the end of the night, Rarity admitted she had a great time; Zephyr had treated her like a lady and even proved to be quite the jokester. Before he dropped her off for the night, Rarity told Zephyr to feel free to take her out again. Only about a year passed before they married. The two lived happily until Rarity got pregnant with their first son, Alexandrite, and when she expanded her business into Canterlot. Zephyr started to become more aloof and less attentive than Rarity would’ve liked, but didn’t say anything. Five years later when she became pregnant with the twins Rhonolite and Rhodonite, Breeze was late to their birth and showed up at the hospital, drunk. Rarity was less than thrilled, but kept the incident to herself, even causing a fight to break out between herself and Fluttershy, which Rainbow eventually got involved in trying to protect Shy. Since that day, the couple began fighting more and more, and at the time of their last son Zephyr Breeze Jr.’s birth, the Pegasus wasn’t even present in the room. Finally, Rarity talks to Fluttershy and tells her everything. Only about a month after Zeph Jr.’s birth, Rarity and Breeze sign their divorce papers and separate, Rarity gaining full custody over all of their sons. Rarity currently lives alone in Canterlot and looks after the twins and Zephyr Jr., as Alexandrite is over eighteen and moved back to Ponyville. *Applejack/Iron Will-''aka IronJack- Iron Will has always had a thing for Applejack, and often went to extreme lengths to win her over. Of course, he always failed, and eventually confessed to the farm pony. Their relationship started off slow at first, but grew naturally overtime. The couple isn’t married, but they’re dating and care for their son equally. The couple has one son, Ruffian Mutsu. Cutie Mark Crusaders *Scootaloo/Sweetie Belle-''aka ScootaBelle''- Scootaloo always had a tough time coming to terms with her feelings for Sweetie. She always felt she was wrong for having a crush on her best friend, and that their relationship should remain strictly friends-only. However, once Scoot opens up to Rainbow about her crush after seeing her idol marry her best friend, she feels a little better about herself. Even after she spoke to Rainbow, Scootaloo was still too hesitant to approach Sweetie, so that’s when Dash, Shy, and Rarity came together and set their little sisters/sister-in-laws up on a date. Since that day, Scootaloo and Sweetie have been together happily and married at a young age. Currently, the couple has one set of twins- a son and a daughter- Song Bird and Heartsong. *Apple Bloom/Gabby-''aka GabbyBloom''- Bloom always had an ever-in-denial attraction to Gabby, which was acted upon only when Scootaloo and Sweetie set their friends up on a date. After the date, Apple and Gabby decided to stay close, but only as friends. It wasn’t until around five years later that Bloom decided to finally start dating Gabby again, of which the two married soon after. The couple has one daughter, Balky Belmac. *Spike/Pharynx-''aka Spirynx''- Spike and Pharynx met through Thorax and they’ve been oddly close. Spike likes helping Pharynx control his temper, and Pharynx likes helping his then-boyfriend (now husband) with whatever he needs. In public, Spike is more affectionate, while Pharynx is more affectionate in private. Now they have a daughter, Khepri. *Babs Seed/Twist-''aka Twabs''- Their relationship took a while to build, but it turned out happy and healthy in the end. The couple has no children, biological nor adopted, and are perfectly happy being the “aunts” to Scootaloo, Sweetie, and Bloom’s kids. Royalty *Shining Armor/Princess Cadance/Big Mac-''aka ShiningMacDance''- This trio originally only consisted of Shining and Cadance, and their relationship was plummeting. The couple had just given birth to their unicorn son, Prince Galocher, which Shining couldn’t be present for because of his business trip to Manehattan. On top of that, the parents were struggling with their daughter (now son)’s sex transition to male, and they weren’t sure how to feel or cope. Seeing as their relationship was failing fast, the couple decided to try for more kids and ended up with four more- one set of twins- Juno, Aphrodite, Montague, and Capulet. Just as the couple was about to call it quits, Big Mac stepped into their lives and helped turn things around. He helped the couple talk things over, and used his soothing aura to calm everyone down to an understanding level. Soon, Shining and Candace fell back in love, and invited Big Mac into their relationship, which he accepted. The trio has four sons together, Prince Blizzard Whirl, Prince Lancia de Corazon, Prince Bright Mac Jr., Prince Juno, Princess Aphrodite, Prince Capulet, Prince Montague, Prince Galocher, and Prince Hidden Strike. *Princess Celestia/Scorpan-''aka ScorpLestia''- They have a very flirtatious and cute relationship and love each other very much. Celestia has no problem displaying public affection to her husband, which he gets super flustered and blushy about. They have one daughter together, Princess Vivid Rays. Siblings of the Mane Six *Maud Pie/Cheese Sandwich/Bulk Biceps-''aka CheeseBulkPie''- These three have possibly the strongest relationship in the entire Crasherverse cast. They understand, love, and care for one another equally, and have similar morals in life. Although they don’t always see eye-to-eye-to-eye, they do always forgive each other and make up in the end. This trio has four sons together- Boulder, Parade Float, Demetrius, and Mac n’ Cheese. *Limestone Pie/Gilda-''aka GildaStone''- They share a very angst-fueled relationship and fight constantly. The two mates are constantly at each other’s throats and rarely agree on anything, no matter how small or ridiculous the situation. They have one son, Overcast. *Marble Pie/Rover-''aka RoverPie''- This couple is very easy-going and simple. They respect each other and share an equally strong love for one another. They have a daughter, Olivine. Are there fanfictions of your NG? Yes. There’s a short list that’s currently in the making. Pitted Peach The story of how Gliding Peach fell in love with Butterfly Wishes. It’s told through Glide’s eyes as a young adult (her current age of 22) and expresses her worries of ruining her friendship because of a schoolgirl crush. First Time, Last Time Story of when Derecho Dash meets Dumbbell for the first time, while defying Rainbow’s pleads to stay away from such a heartless and uncaring creature. He is 18 in this story, which means this takes place just under a decade before the current Crashverse timeline, where Derecho is 26, going on 27. Crushed Diamond Gets more in depth of Rarity and Zephyr Breeze’s ex-relationtionship and marriage. How they fell “in love” and how Zephyr took advantage of Rarity's Love in order to succeed himself. ---- There is more to be added here, so enjoy this for now. Category:Next Gen Verses